The invention relates to apparatus for the stacking of objects, in which the uppermost one of the objects in the stack is always maintained at a certain height, in which there is provided a vertically-arranged open-topped container for the stack of objects, the said container further being provided with a frame supported by a number of posts, and in which a carrier for the stack of objects is suspended from the said frame with the aid of springs.
In practice, apparatus of this sort is known and wherein the stack supporting surface of the carrier lies substantially in the same plane as that of the frame when the carrier is in the unloaded condition. On the one hand this arrangement has the result that the stack of objects more or less extends above the frame whilst, on the other hand, limitations are imposed on the vertical distance over which the carrier is operative and the capacity of the apparatus itself, these limitations arising from the fact that the spring suspension means for the carrier extends directly below the stack supporting surface thereof. Moreover, the centre of gravity lies relatively high, thus imposing less favourable loading conditions on the guide-bearings. Furthermore it is difficult to stack one such apparatus on another of the same type when the former is in the loaded condition.